


Тысяча и одна ночь с Тони Старком

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: — ...долгое время я думал, что ты, именно ты, собирал меня по осколкам со всеобщего согласия, что ты пошёл на это ради меня и ради человечества. Ты был для меня всем, и даже если это было не по-настоящему — это было для меня. Я потерял всё с щелчком Таноса. А затем потерял снова — когда изменил реальность своим щелчком.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 50
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Тысяча и одна ночь с Тони Старком

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A thousand and one NIGHTS with Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038724) by [Ejostra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejostra/pseuds/Ejostra). 



> Бета - [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/profile).
> 
> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2020 для команды WTF Cap & Iron Man 2020.
> 
> Помимо Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк упоминается Тони Старк/Пеппер Поттс (в прошлом).
> 
> Пост! Infinity War, Эндгейм не учитывается, фик написан до его выхода.
> 
> Не сонгфик, но Billie Eilish - Listen before I go - идеальная песня к этому фику по всем параметрам. И текст, и всё на свете.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9160708) и [дайри](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218923393.htm?oam#more3).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ао3)

Стив дарил свою лучшую улыбку всем и каждому на этом то ли торжестве, то ли фарсе, когда осознал, что уголок губ дёргается от напряжения вот уже по меньшей мере час. Он никогда не умел этого: говорить на камеру, следить за каждым своим шагом (и словом) на глазах у караулящих репортёров, которым официально разрешили присутствовать и, следовательно, осложнять Стиву жизнь ещё на протяжении несколько часов — до тех пор, пока он не сможет исчезнуть, долго-долго стоять под душем и ещё дольше спать на свежих простынях.

Воссоединившаяся команда супергероев, которая забыла об обидах друг на друга и спасла мир от Таноса, — в очередной раз они стали сенсацией, хотя на первые полосы газет и не попали. Потому что люди хотели узнать всё от корки до корки, понять, что же именно произошло, — но их ждало разочарование, ведь Тони Старк отказался об этом рассказывать. Единственный человек на Земле, помнивший, как погибла половина вселенной, и державший в своей руке Камни Бесконечности, не сказал об этом ни слова. Ни журналистам, ни Фьюри, никому из Мстителей, будь то бывалые или новички, даже Пеппер и Роуди — и тем не сказал. Верховный чародей Стивен Стрэндж, кажется, понял что-то благодаря собственному опыту манипуляций со Временем, но полной картины не было и у него.

Стив, как и все остальные, тоже лишь терялся в догадках. Врачи объявили, что у Тони ПТСР наряду с другими сопутствующими заболеваниями, о которых до этого Стив никогда не слышал. Это позволяло Тони вести себя так, как ведёт, и позволит ещё какое-то время, но Стив наряду с другими Мстителями знал, что долго это не продлится. Тони казался настолько уязвимым, что никто не осмеливался беспокоить его вопросами, однако лучше бы привести его в порядок до того, как спрашивать начнут уже власти...

Легче сказать, чем сделать. С того самого дня, как Мстители помогли стащить Перчатку с его обожжённой руки, Тони превратился в совершенно другого человека. Он почти не разговаривал, не позволял касаться себя (за исключением уже знакомых врачей), почти не общался с остальными — едва их узнавал. Стив поначалу думал, что заслужил такое отношение, что это наказание ему за всё, что произошло между ними, за Баки, за Сибирь — за всё то, за что он сам наказывал себя каждый чёртов день, — но проблема в том, что Тони вёл себя так не только с ним, но и со всеми остальными. Он полностью закрылся от внешнего мира. Он не просто игнорировал людей — в принципе не был в состоянии уделять им внимание. Очевидно, что Тони был не в порядке, разбит на куски, и подобрать их и склеить казалось сложно.

С конца света прошло всего несколько недель, поэтому необходимости настаивать никто не чувствовал. И уж тем более никто не ожидал, что Тони появится сегодня вечером на торжестве, но, ко всеобщему шоку, он это сделал. Когда Тони вошёл в зал, со всех сторон послышались восхищённые вздохи; на нём был его лучший костюм, идеально облегающий тело, — генератора наночистиц заметно не было, но Стив предполагал, что он есть.

Тони выглядел намного лучше: краски вернулись на лицо, тёмных кругов под глазами не было заметно. Стив не хотел терять появившуюся было надежду, но Тони начал идти через зал — и всё так же игнорировал всех осмелившихся преградить ему дорогу, говорил лишь с теми, кого лично знал.

Стив наблюдал за Тони из другого конца зала. Видел, как Пеппер широко улыбнулась ему, и тот вернул улыбку, прежде чем вовлечь её в объятие, как примерно так же Тони поприветствовал Роуди и Новых Мстителей (больше всего времени уделив тому мальчику, Питеру). После этого он, к удивлению Стива, подошёл к Наташе и Клинту — но они обменялись лишь парой реплик да короткими скованными рукопожатиями, во время которых Тони, кажется, было неловко. А потом он обернулся, их со Стивом взгляды встретились — и у Стива дыхание перехватило.

Он пошёл навстречу, заставив себя передвигать ноги лишь когда окончательно убедился, что Тони направляется именно к нему. Поравнявшись на полпути, они остановились; Тони протянул ему руку как ни в чём ни бывало, и у Стива сердце сделало кульбит. Стив извинялся уже неоднократно, практически каждый раз, когда встречал Тони, так что теперь от протянутой руки — ненавязчивого символа принятия и, возможно, даже нового начала — что-то внутри плавилось.

— Я простил тебя. Я ещё не успел сказал тебе об этом, но, думаю, ты должен знать. И я в свою очередь тоже прошу прощения за… всё плохое со своей стороны.

Стив не отпустил его руку сразу же. Ему нравилось ощущать тепло кожи Тони.

— Спасибо. — Ничего лучше Стиву в голову не пришло. Это была самая длинная фраза, с которой Тони за последнее время к нему обращался. — Я знаю, что подвёл тебя, и сожалею об этом. И я понимаю, что как раньше уже не будет, но, если ты дашь мне шанс, если решишь снова впустить в свою жизнь… я рядом.

Тони кивнул медленно и вдумчиво, улыбнулся, однако что-то в его лице было ужасающе не так — а Стив просто стоял, не в силах спросить, что именно. Тони ещё долго смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом — пока не кивнул снова, отпустив руку Стива и отвернувшись.

У Стива не было никакого права заставлять Тони иметь с ним дело (или же удерживать Тони возле себя), так что он отпустил его и, когда тот вскоре исчез, порадовался, что хотя бы одному из них удалось сбежать с торжества. Он вернулся в бар, заказал себе пиво и сел подальше от других; он знал, что, в конце концов, кто-нибудь непременно попытается с ним заговорить, но всё же не хотел привлекать лишнего внимания. И когда из всех возможных вариантов к нему подсел не кто иной, как Стрэндж, — счёл это маленькой победой.

— Доктор, — поприветствовал его Стив и отхлебнул пива.

— Капитан, — ответствовал Стрэндж и прочистил горло. Со стороны казалось, будто его что-то беспокоит.

— В чём дело? — прямым текстом спросил Стив. Он знал, что именно такой подход Стрэнджу по душе.

— В Старке, — осторожно произнёс Стрэндж. «Как и всегда», — подумал Стив, но, опасаясь быть понятым превратно, промолчал. — Он ведёт себя странно.

Стив нахмурился.

— Он наконец начал разговаривать с остальными.

— Да, — кивнул Стрэндж, — но я сильно сомневаюсь, что это хороший знак.

Стив полностью развернул корпус к Стрэнджу:

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Стрэндж провёл с Тони, пока тот восстанавливался, немало времени. Он был одним из тех врачей, кого Тони подпустил к себе, — хотя бы потому, что первым оказался подле Тони, когда тот рухнул на колени, а на его руке сверкали Камни Бесконечности.

И Стрэндж начал рассказывать, как они с Тони проводили время, — чему Стив был приятно удивлён.

— ...Старк силён, но не всесилен. Его психика… сильно повреждена. Полагаю, вы заметили. — Стив кивнул. К чему весь этот разговор, он по-прежнему до конца не понимал. — Когда я присматривал за ним, его лихорадило, и он всё время говорил. И кое-что из того, что он сказал…

Стив окинул напряжённого Стрэнджа взглядом. Тот явно не хотел об этом рассказывать. Так почему же рассказывал?

— Многое из этого лишь запутывает ещё больше, но кое-что, напротив, проясняет картину, — продолжил Стрэндж. — Тони сказал, что я обменял Камень Времени на его жизнь, потому что я знал, что именно он в конце концов нас спасёт. Поначалу мне было сложно ему поверить, но это похоже на правду. — Стрэндж кривил губы, поигрывал со стоящим на столе стаканом — и смотрел Стиву в глаза. — Сам Тони тоже поначалу не поверил, но всё же попытался. Согласно тому, что он сказал, подготовка шла несколько месяцев, и не сдался он лишь благодаря двум факторам. Первый сейчас сидит напротив меня, а второй свисает у меня с плеч.

Плащ левитации тряхнул полами, подтверждая слова Стрэнджа.

— Нет, — Стив покачал головой. — До сегодняшнего вечера Тони на меня даже не смотрел. Думаю, вы ошибаетесь.

— Вопрос — почему? — Теперь Стрэнджу, кажется, было ещё более неловко. — Как вам кажется — Старк не хотел вас видеть? Или же хотел видеть того, другого Стива, который все те месяцы держал его на плаву, но теперь ушел безвозвратно, о чём Старку прекрасно известно?

Стив намертво склеил губы. Может ли это быть правдой? То, как Тони смотрел на него несколько минут назад…

— Что вы имели в виду, когда сказали, что если он говорит с другими — то это плохой знак? — выпалил Стив. Его переполняло плохое предчувствие.

Стрэндж наклонился чуть ближе — подальше от чужих ушей.

— Разве не странно, что мистер Старк перемолвился сегодня словечком с каждым из своих друзей и большинству из них сказал недосказанное? Вот что он сказал вам? Не звучало ли это как прощание? Плащ уверен, что дело обстоит именно так.

У Стива голова пошла кругом. От озарения, которое ещё не дошло до сознания окончательно, кровь заледенела.

О господи.

— Куда он пошёл?

— А вы схватываете на лету, Капитан. Это хорошо. Я, к сожалению, не владею информацией о местонахождении мистера Старка и не имею доступа к другим этажам Башни.

Стив поднялся с места. Плащ тут же последовал его примеру.

— Он пойдёт с вами, — сказал Стрэндж.

Стив коротко кивнул. Должно быть, магический артефакт способен выдержать его темп.

Из комнаты он не столько ушёл, сколько выбежал.

— ПЯТНИЦА, где Тони? — спросил Стив возле лифта.

Та ответила со странной задержкой:

— Я не могу сказать вам, капитан. Сэр в заблокированной зоне, и вступать с ним в контакт не позволено никому. Даже мне. Мне страшно, капитан.

А вот это действительно плохо. Тони мог сколь угодно отгораживаться от людей — но не от собственного ИскИна. От этого прямо-таки веяло ужасом.

— Ты можешь хотя бы направление указать?

После небольшой паузы ПЯТНИЦА ответила:

— Вверх. — Стив зашёл в лифт, Плащ за ним. — Я могу поднять вас только до вашего этажа. Оттуда воспользуйтесь лестницей. Дверь будет закрыта. Вам придётся применить силу.

Пока лифт ехал, Стив нервно переминался с ноги на ногу; по Плащу было видно, что тот тоже переживает. А дальше Стив преодолевал по несколько ступенек за раз и остановился лишь когда не смог попасть на этаж Тони — как ПЯТНИЦА и предупреждала. Он взял себя в руки и принялся бить по стеклу. То было прочным, надёжным, способным остановить и суперсолдата, и даже бога, — но не суперсолдата Стива и древний артефакт вместе взятых. Стив готов был даже поклясться, что, когда он посмотрел на Плащ с восхищением, тот фыркнул.

— Всего несколько дверей осталось, давай же!

Тони на этаже не было, а значит, оставался лишь один вариант — крыша. Стив и Плащ, осознав, что именно это значит, переглянулись. Последнюю дверь они выломали, применив ещё большую силу, чем до этого.

— Капитан, — позвала неожиданно ПЯТНИЦА, и Стив замер.

— Что?

Пусть будет ещё не поздно. Пожалуйста, пусть будет ещё не поздно.

— Сэр знает, что вы здесь. Он снял блокировку. Вы можете войти.

Стив помедлил секунду, перевёл взгляд с Плаща на разбитую наполовину дверь; та вскоре распахнулась, и Стив медленно зашёл на крышу. Холодный ветер овевал его; Стив осмотрелся вокруг — и остановил взгляд на тёмной фигуре, стоявшей на карнизе Башни. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов.

— Я не планировал это на сегодня. Просто так сложилось, — произнёс Тони дрожащим голосом, глядя не на Стива, а куда-то в темноту перед собой. Его немного шатало: должно быть, причина в том, что бутылка в его руке была наполовину пуста. — Я был слишком очевиден. В следующий раз такого не повторится.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Стив сделал шаг навстречу — лишь один. — Тони, пожалуйста, спустись. Пожалуйста.

Через мгновение Тони наконец повернулся к нему, но его внимание тут же перехватил Плащ левитации, начавший тянуть его за рукав; Стив не заметил, в какой момент Плащ покинул его и подлетел к Тони. Тот улыбнулся Плащу, погладил его ласково, однако Плащ продолжал тянуть — пока Тони не сошёл с карниза, — а затем приземлился ему на плечи и остался там. Тони же взглянул на Стива и с привычным надломом растянул губы.

— Ты же не ожидал, что я буду прыгать прямо на твоих глазах? Я бы не поступил так с тобой. Так что не удивляйся.

— Тони, — прохрипел Стив.

— Нет. Всё в порядке. Правда. Понимаешь? Я в норме. Думаешь, я с ума сошёл? Или что меня спасать нужно? Нет, Стив, я… в порядке. Правда в порядке. Это мой выбор. — Стив лишь смотрел на Тони расширившимися глазами. В горле ком стоял. — Я знаю, как это выглядит с твоей стороны, но я обдумал всё тщательнее некуда. Это не спонтанное решение, не сгоряча. Я не принадлежу этому миру. И мне нужно исправить это — починить, как я чиню любую технику.

У Тони бегал взгляд, он очевидно нервничал, но в остальном был совершенно адекватен. Адекватнее, чем за всё последнее время. И именно это пугало Стива до глубины души.

— Ты принадлежишь этому миру, Тони. Ты его спас. Ты спас всех.

Тони лишь рассмеялся и взглянул на звёзды, будто его чем-то осенило.

— Ты помнишь наши совместные кинопросмотры? А трилогию «Властелин колец»? Последнюю часть помнишь?

— Почему ты…

— Нет, — мягко перебил Тони, — нет. Просто ответь.

Стив кивнул. История о хоббитах накрепко врезалась в память — потому что для просмотра её выбрал Тони, потому что Стиву нравилось, как Тони комментировал фильм, пока тот шёл, — пылко и многословно.

— Помню.

Тони одарил его нежной улыбкой:

— Так я и думал. Понимаешь, всё как у Фродо… в смысле — у меня, — он указал на себя; Плащ поплотнее обернулся вокруг него. — Мир спасён, но не для него. И не для меня. — Он снова посмотрел на Стива; его тёмно-карие глаза казались стеклянными. — Я не знаю, как жить здесь. Я видел столько всего, но никто больше этого не помнит. И я ни с кем не могу поделиться, потому что правда их сломает, а я не потяну их на дно за собой.

Стив глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя передвигать ноги. Остановившись перед Тони, он сказал:

— Поделись со мной. Я могу выдержать — и выдержу. Ты не обязан переживать всё в одиночку.

— Я не могу быть настолько эгоистичен, Кэп.

— Можешь, Тони. У тебя есть на это полное право. Пожалуйста.

Тони выпустил воздух из лёгких.

— Ты не понимаешь, Стив. Даже если я расскажу тебе — ты больше не будешь собой, не будешь тем Стивом, которого я знаю. Боже, я даже объяснить толком ничего не могу…

Отчаяние на лице Тони стало последней каплей, чтобы Стив мягко схватил его за руки.

— Стрэндж рассказал мне кое-что. Что мы боролись вместе. Что все эти месяцы я был рядом с тобой. И я могу сделать это снова, Тони. Если ты позволишь, я стану тем человеком, что всегда будет рядом.

Плащ обернулся вокруг его пальцев, словно удерживая на месте. Тони упрямо покачал головой:

— Нет, Стив. Ты не понимаешь. Это были не месяцы — годы. Мы боролись годами. И нам пришлось совершить ужасные, ужаснейшие вещи, чтобы всё сработало.

Лицо Тони исказила болезненная гримаса, и Стив усилил хватку:

— Под «мы» ты имеешь в виду — мы вместе? Ты и я?

Тони сжал руку Стива своей холодной рукой. От его взгляда по сердцу поползли трещины.

— Да. Пеппер рассыпалась. И… не пойми меня неправильно, это чуть не убило меня, но нужно было идти дальше — ради всех нас, и ради неё тоже. Ты был моим якорем. Ты был… всем, что у меня осталось. — Слеза скатилась по щеке Тони, и Плащ смахнул её так быстро, что Стив и не рассмотрел её толком. — Ты сказал, что любишь меня. — Стив застыл и впился взглядом Тони в лицо. — Ты сказал это, когда узнал, что я нужен миру, чтобы спасти его. Я признался, что Стрэндж пожертвовал Камнем ради меня. Все знали, что мир спасти должен я, — только не знали, как именно. Когда мы вернулись на Землю, я был очень сильно не в себе. Долгое время я думал, что ты, именно ты, собирал меня по осколкам со всеобщего согласия, что ты пошёл на это ради меня и ради человечества. Ты был для меня всем, и даже если это было не по-настоящему — это было для меня. — Тони трясло — а может, это трясло самого Стива. — Я потерял всё с щелчком Таноса. А затем потерял снова — когда изменил реальность своим щелчком.

Тони цеплялся за Стива всё сильнее, и Стив позволял ему. Более того — считал это правильным.

— Сколько мы были вместе? — спросил он ломким голосом.

Тони поколебался, прежде чем ответить:

— Больше года.

— И ты думаешь, я смог бы так долго тебе врать? — выдохнул Стив подавленно.

— Смог бы, Стив. Покуда я в этом нуждался — смог бы.

— Полная херня.

На лице Тони отразилось удивление — он явно удивился такому выбору слов, — а затем он легко улыбнулся:

— Мой Стив тоже научился ругаться. Должно быть, это я так плохо на него влиял.

— Не твой Стив, Тони, а я. Он — это я, я — это он. Почему ты думаешь, что это не так?

Тони пожал плечами:

— Потому что при нормальных обстоятельствах ты бы на это не пошёл. — На лице Тони вновь отразилась боль, и Стив зашипел про себя. — Потому что ты сказал мне, когда я уходил… сказал, что вернуться не должно быть сложно, ведь это всё ненастоящее. Ты плакал, когда говорил это и смотрел, как я ухожу. И в худшие времена я воображал — это потому что я действительно был тебе важен, потому что ты хотел облегчить мой уход.

Стив кивнул:

— Похоже на правду. Скорее всего, я бы поступил именно так, и ты знаешь это, Тони. А ещё похоже на правду то, что кое-кто не устоял перед Тони Старком и влюбился в него, пока вселенная висела на волоске.

На лице Тони наконец загорелась типично тонистарковская искра.

— Может быть. Но, честно, Стив, — я так устал. — Стив и не понимал, как близок к тому, чтобы коснуться лица Тони, пока тот не вздрогнул от прикосновения. — Нет, не делай так, пожалуйста.

— Почему?

— Потому что для тебя это не всерьёз, — выдохнул Тони и посмотрел на него остекленевшим и таким честным взглядом. — Ты опять делаешь то же самое. Хочешь начать что-то между нами лишь потому, что пять минут назад я стоял на чёртовом краю. Мне не нужно было рассказывать тебе всё это.

Стив отчётливо видел: Тони не верил, что он мог в него влюбиться, и виноват в этом был сам Стив. Потому что позволил Тони так думать. Потому что считал, что никогда не заинтересует Тони в романтическом плане, и не делал никаких шагов навстречу, боясь разрушить их дружбу. А потом случился Договор, случилась Сибирь — самая большая ошибка в жизни Стива. А теперь он узнал, что, несмотря на всё это, Тони по-прежнему доверяет ему — и, возможно, какое-то время, затерянный между их двумя мирами, любил его.

— Как я могу доказать тебе, что для меня всё серьёзно? — взмолился Стив; его голос был преисполнен боли.

— Никак, — ответил Тони. — Всё кончилось. Тони Старка, которого ты знал, больше не существует. Меня не должно быть здесь: это неправильно, неестественно. Я чувствую. Самое смешное — что, несмотря на апокалипсис и всё такое, год с тобой был потрясающим. Спасибо за это. Но теперь ты должен меня отпустить.

Отпустить его? Ни за что. Стив рефлекторно сжал Тони, сминая ткань костюма, и Плащ тоже сжал его в объятии.

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Нет! — Стив практически закричал. — Нет. Тони. Пожалуйста, дай мне хотя бы сегодняшний вечер. Дай мне время, чтобы выслушать тебя, и если я не заставлю тебя передумать… — И как это можно сказать? — То я дам тебе сделать то, что хочешь.

Тони одарил его долгим болезненным взглядом:

— Нет, не дашь ведь.

У Стива сжалось всё внутри.

— Пожалуйста — только сегодня. Помнишь ту историю? «Тысяча и одна ночь»? Я когда-то рассказывал тебе о ней.

Губы Тони вновь растянулись в лёгкой улыбке:

— Ты любил читать мне её. — Воспоминания, которых у Стива никогда не будет.

— Пожалуйста — только сегодняшнюю ночь. — «И я, быть может, превращу её в тысячи». — Пожалуйста. Если то, о чём ты говоришь, — правда, позволь мне хотя бы это.

На лице Тони отчётливо отразились мучительные размышления. Плащ потянул Тони за рубашку, словно призывая согласиться на этот план.

Через какое-то время Тони наконец заговорил:

— Хорошо.

— Да? — Стив, не уверенный, правильно ли он расслышал, предпочёл переспросить, причём переспросить не медля — на тот случай, если Тони изменит решение.

— Но только сегодняшнюю ночь.

Стив с готовностью кивнул. С помощью Плаща он отвёл Тони в тепло — возможно, как раз в комнату самого Тони, Стив уверен не был. Чем дальше от крыши, тем лучше.

Они сидели на кровати в тишине, и ПЯТНИЦА, не дожидаясь просьб, прикрутила освещение.

— Спасибо, малышка, — проговорил Тони; в его голосе звучал намёк на извинение, хотя не то чтобы ПЯТНИЦА могла за что-то его осуждать. Её любовь к своему создателю была безгранична.

Стив внутренне приготовился к самой большой битве в своей жизни. ПЯТНИЦА многое могла сделать, но теперь всё было в его собственных руках.

Тони Старк спас вселенную. Теперь пришло время спасти Тони Старка.


End file.
